


My rabbit is a swan?!

by whisper_feather



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cheese, Cheesy, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Innocent love, M/M, One Shot, Shapeshifter Lee Hongbin, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_feather/pseuds/whisper_feather
Summary: Wonshik also wanted to see an unusual pet store. He didn't think he could adopt someone.But, nevertheless, he found a small rabbit. And he took him home.His life will never be the same again.





	My rabbit is a swan?!

And so Wonshik was standing in front of a strange pet store.  
He was intrigued that Hakyeon has an animal, a hamster that is not a hamster, but he is a cat. Although Wonshik got a little lost when they saw each other again and Hakyeon introduced him to Taekwoon, who was no longer a hamster or a cat, but a tall man with fair hair.  
Wonshik couldn't understand how it could have happened and how it worked. But yes. He knew there were Shapeshifters and that their existence is very unusual and magical.

And that's why he was standing in front of the entrance, shivering. Maybe he will adopt a dog? He always wanted a dog. But what if that dog, he always dreamed of, would turn into something else?  
Which animal should he choose then?  
No, Hakyeon said it could be easily guessed. He said when he saw this little hamster, he knew.  
Wonshik was nervous. He didn't even tell Hakyeon that he was going to go to the store too.  
Well, he couldn't wait anymore. He just went inside.

He heard the voice of a small bell, just above the entrance. He could smell the pet food, but also the chocolate pudding? He wasn't sure. Plants hung under the ceiling and the heat and humidity felt here.  
"Hello." his attention was drawn by the voice of the boy who was behind the counter. Sanghyuk. Hakyeon talked about him. "How can I help you?"  
"I... I don't know. I think I just wanted to see this place. A friend told me about it."  
"Ah, I see. Please, look around. If you have any questions, tell me. I'll feed some of them now... You can join me if you want."  
"Oh! Okay, why not."

The boy smiled and disappeared between the shelves where the aquariums and terrariums were set up. Fish, reptiles and amphibians. There was so much here.  
Wonshik began to understand what Hakyeon meant. They looked like animals, but their eyes were not animal at all. They were almost human. It caused a shudder on Wonshik's back. But it wasn't fear, rather fascination. Excitement.

"I heard you have a fish that eats... hamburgers?" Wonshik said.  
"Cheeseburgers, yes, it's true. I'm just going to feed her now." Sanghyuk replied and stopped at one of the aquariums. It was a big goldfish. Very beautiful. And when the fish saw that Sanghyuk had food, she swam by the surface in anticipation.  
"Here you are." Sanghyuk laid the cheeseburger on the water and moved forward.  
Wonshik waited for a moment to see, but he only got a look of judgment, which was very strange, so he followed Sanghyuk into the store.  
"I still can't understand how it's possible. I've never seen one." Wonshik murmured.  
"Deciding to adopt a Shapeshifter is an adventure in which you can't predict much. But if you decide anyway, you will get a booklet to read and contract."  
"Yes, I've heard about it. But for now, I don’t know."  
"It will come to you. Shapeshifters are like soulmates, you will know when you will see yours."

Feeding took several minutes. Wonshik was amazed at how independent these animals were. Which were not pets.

It's confusing.

Wonshik admired a little more. He saw birds and smaller Shapeshifters. Like hamsters, guinea pigs, mice.  
Here he felt a bit more at ease. He didn't like snakes or spiders.  
But these small and fluffy ones? They were so cute. Wonshik would liked to have them all, though he couldn't afford it.  
And then he saw it.  
A small rabbit who jumped towards the exit.  
"Oh, wait a minute!" Wonshik caught him and lifted him up. He was looking at the rabbit as he moved a small pink nose. He had big brown eyes with black circles around them and long eyelashes. And fur, white and dark ash brown. Wonshik felt some strange warmth in his heart. He laughed. "Oh, oh dear, you are so cute." and then the rabbit froze. It was like he was just a figure. "Uhm, Sanghyuk?"  
The boy appeared from behind the bookcase.  
"Yes? Oh, you caught Hongbin."  
"Is everything all right with him? He strangely froze."  
"Ah, don't worry. He's doing it all the time. Give him to me, I'll take him back." Sanghyuk reached his hands for the rabbit. "Unless you want to spend more time with him?"  
"No, it's okay, you can take him. I have to go anyway."  
"That's a shame. Come and visit us again."  
"Sure."

Wonshik didn't think he would return to the store. He liked animals, especially if they were sweet and fluffy. But he was afraid he wouldn't look after them well.  
But he couldn't sleep at night.  
He couldn't forget about those long ears and the pink nose. So that's it? It was supposed to be Hongbin?

In the morning he had only one thought in mind.  
Adopting Hongbin.  
First, he cleaned up the apartment, although he didn't do it very often. But now he promised himself he would do it like he should!  
He also prepared a place for Hongbin.

He got a contract in the store, which he read carefully and filled the blanks with his name.

_I, **Kim Wonshik** , pledge myself to care for the Shapeshifter, understanding the variability of his/her nature. I understand that it is an individual soul, endowed with feelings and mind, and I promise to take care of his/her comfort and needs equally with mine._

  
_The Shapeshifter I decide to take care of will receive from me the home and feelings he/she deserves. If he/she gets sick, I promise to do everything in my power to help him/her._

  
_I realize that I have a huge responsibility for a being that is one of a kind._

  
_I swear not to give it up._

  
_I swear I will not neglect him/her._

  
_I swear to give him/her love and care as long as I can._

 

And in this way, Wonshik had a rabbit at home.

He read the entire booklet carefully and returned to it several times. He particularly paid attention to the chapter on nutrition, symptoms of illness and emotions.  
He was afraid that Hongbin would not like him.  
"Okay, I know you understand me, that's why I'll ask you what you want. There are carrots, but also I have a nice fried chicken. What do you prefer?"  
Wonshik showed him both plates. The rabbit took a piece of chicken without thinking and disappeared into a wooden house to eat there alone.  
"I thought so." Wonshik smiled.  
He didn't worry that Hongbin would eat something wrong. From what he has read, Shapeshifters can eat whatever they want and what is edible.  
"I'll open your cage so you can go outside. Can you make it? You can jump on the chair and then on the footstool... " Wonshik fell silent because Hongbin jumped out of the cage into an armchair and then to the floor.  
"You are the smart one, huh."

Even if he was small, Wonshik liked his company. Sometimes he just watched him jumping around the room. Their time together seemed to be perfect.  
When they watched TV together and ate popcorn. Or when Wonshik woke up at night and found Hongbin curled up next to him. Then his heart was melting.  
He was so adorable creature, wanting attention.  
Hongbin liked him and that was the most important thing.

"Hongbinnie, I'm going to do groceries. Are you coming with me?" Wonshik asked, waiting at the door. After a moment, Hongbin jumped out around the corner, approaching him quickly. "I'm glad you want to go, I'll be more happy. By the way, maybe you can help me choose the cereal for breakfast."  
Wonshik took him in his arms and left the house.

In the store he saw people who were also in the company of shapeshifters. They were parrots, he even saw one monkey.  
"It seems to be popular, don’t you think, Hongbin?"  
Wonshik didn't know how to describe it, but seeing the rabbit, who looks at others with judgment, was a bit funny.  
"Don't worry, you are the only one for me. Now, an important question. Which cereal do you want?"  
Wonshik ran his finger slowly over the boxes, and Hongbin, who was sitting on his shoulder, poked him with a small nose when he decided that something would be right.  
"Great choice." Wonshik was pleased.  
They were returning home by car and Hongbin was always sitting in a small container that was attached to the dashboard. Wonshik wanted him to see everything.  
Wonshik still didn't tell Hakyeon that he adopted the Shapeshifter. He wasn't sure if Hakyeon would judge him, knowing how distracted Wonshik might be.

* * *

But Hongbin has been living with him for a week and they are doing great. Hongbin was also not an ordinary rabbit. He was very aware of many things.  
Wonshik sometimes looked at him as he jumped on the carpet and thought that Hongbin was frustrated. As if he wanted to do a lot more, but he couldn't, because he was trapped in this tiny fluffy body.  
Sometimes he didn't want to eat and he sat in his wooden house. He didn't leave even when Wonshik begged him.  
And what if Hongbin was sick? Maybe it's Wonshik's fault? He would never forgive himself.  
He looked again at the booklet, but he found nothing about it, so he called the store.  
"Hello, Sanghyuk is speaking"  
"It's Kim Wonshik."  
"Oh, hello, how are you?"  
"I'm fine, but I'm worried about Hongbin."  
"What's happening?"  
"He doesn't want to eat, he seems nervous, and he's still in hiding."  
"Two weeks pass, right?"  
"Yes, but I don't know if I'm doing something wrong, or maybe it's more... his business. But I'm worried and I don't know what to do. Last week was great."  
"Wait another day or two. I'm sure it's not a disease. Did you read the booklet?"  
"Yes, many times. I have read about emotions and that sometimes some behaviors can be caused by changing the form. Is it possible that he will soon change?"  
"To tell you the truth, everything is possible. I told you that a life with a Shapeshifter is an adventure. You have to discover a lot. Take care of him as much as you can, but if it lasts longer, bring him here."  
"Oh, okay, thank you."  
Wonshik put down the phone and sighed. He looked toward the cage. The door was still open. The tea had cooled off, and Hongbin's favorite grapes were intact.  
"Hongbin?" Wonshik began calmly. "I don't know what's going on. I'm worried. I would like to help you somehow. Give me a sign that everything is fine, please." Wonshik put his hand in the cage and placed it near the entrance.  
Hongbin only ducked his head and nudged him gently. And then he pushed him out of the cage.  
"Okay, I understand you want to be alone, but you're not really hungry?"  
Hongbin moved his nose, went to the bowl of tea and took one sip. He also took one grape and returned to his hiding place.  
Wonshik sighed.  
Hongbin didn't feel well, but he wanted to show Wonshik that everything was fine. That he needs time.  
And then Wonshik decided it was time to tell Hakyeon. He had Taekwoon for two years. He will surely know what to do.

It was late, so he decided to postpone it later. Still he was falling asleep full of worries.  
At night, he woke up and saw that Hongbin was sleeping by his side. Wonshik smiled and put his nose in his soft fur.  
"I missed you so much. Are you okay?" he asked. Hongbin looked at him sleepily and bit him lightly. It meant: yes.

Because Hongbin returned to his former self, Wonshik wasn’t worry anymore. They went shopping again together. Wonshik even took him to the cinema. He couldn't explain it, but Wonshik felt he had a best friend. Even if that friend didn't say a word, they had a strange connection between them.  
And they both liked it.

* * *

Hongbin grew and his fur became darker, but otherwise everything was as it used to be.

"Okay, because I wanted to celebrate the fact that we've known each other for more than two months... I bought it for you." Wonshik said cheerfully and put a large round pouf on the floor.  
Hongbin looked at it for a moment, then jumped on the pouf and found the perfect place in the middle. It was his spot now. And he loved to lie there all day.  
When Wonshik went to work, he left him there. He had food and drink around. And also a remote control, because he could handle it. If he wanted to watch TV.

Wonshik liked the moment when he was coming back home. Hongbin greeted him from time to time, waiting at the door. Lovely, still small rabbit. Then Wonshik took him in his arms and hugged him, stroking him on the back.

"You know, I want to invite a friend." Wonshik said when they ate spaghetti. Hongbin was looking at him coldly. "So you can know each other. Oh, don't look at me like that. Thanks to him I went to this store and I found you. He adopted a Shapeshifter two years ago. I will invite them both."  
Hongbin yawned. Wonshik was always amused to see this. His little pink face and two white teeth.  
But that didn't mean that Hongbin is sleepy. That meant he was bored.  
"And you know, he was very unkind to me? This Shapeshifter, Taekwoon. He changed from a hamster to a cat form and he was hissing at me as soon as he saw me. It was very rude but I'm sure you will behave properly, well-mannered, right? "  
Hongbin let out a snort, something like a sneeze, and Wonshik couldn't quite understand what he meant.  
He hoped that this mean nothing bad.

"Hakyeon!" Wonshik smiled when he saw his friend. "Oh and Taekwoon, hello. Will you hiss at me?"  
"No." Taekwoon wasn't very talkative, but Wonshik didn't insist.  
Hakyeon laughed and let go Taekwoon's hand. He handed Wonshik a bottle of wine.  
"Nice to see you, Wonshik, your apartment looks..."  
"Decent, I know. It's because I don't want Hongbin to stumble."  
"Hongbin, huh?"  
"You know?"  
"Jaehwan told me."  
"Jaehwan? Ah, yes. The vet. I could have guessed. Come in."  
When they entered to the living room, Hongbin lay on his round pouf, looking like his majesty.  
It was funny a little.  
Taekwoon stared intently at him.  
"So, Taekwoon, this is Hongbin..."  
"I know him." Taekwoon muttered and sat down on the couch. Hongbin snorted again and turned his back, stretching his legs out.  
"Uhm... I asked him to be polite." Wonshik sighed.  
"Don't worry." Hakyeon patted him on the shoulder. "They will manage. Besides, they are always jealous a bit."  
"Yes?"  
"Uhm. If they love, they love unconditionally. Believe me, Hongbin will learn to control it."  
"If you say so. Okay, food ready. Taekwoon, I bought a strawberry sorbet." Taekwoon looked at him sharply. "Especially for you. Because you stopped hissing at me." he laughed.  
"Thank you, I will eat it with pleasure." Taekwoon replied.  
"Awesome. In that case, let's go eat."  
Wonshik took Hongbin and buried his face in his fur.  
"Be nice, okay? Then we will eat grapes."  
Hongbin bit him lightly on the cheek to let him know he agrees.  
The evening was nice. Hongbin behaved decently and didn't leave his place even for a bit. He sat on the table, next to Wonshik's hand.  
When the guests were leaving, he was also waiting next to Wonshik.  
"Thank you for the sorbet." Taekwoon said and hugged Wonshik hard. "I really like you."  
"Uhm, thanks. I like you too." Wonshik laughed and patted his back. "See you later."  
"I'm glad you have a friend, Wonshik." Hakyeon said. "See you later."

Wonshik was pleased. Everything went smoothly and the moods were good. Now he needed to clean up.  
"Ah, it went well, don't you think? I hope you enjoyed it too. We can eat the grapes now!" Wonshik said to Hongbin, but Hongbin was just heading to his cage, where he disappeared.  
"Are you tired? Okay, goodnight."  
He couldn't help cleaning up anyway, so Wonshik did everything himself.  
In the morning he didn't find Hongbin next to him, but found him still asleep in his wooden house.  
"Hongbinnie, I'm going to work. I'm leaving you some water and grapes, okay?" Wonshik only saw his little pink nose. "See you later."

Wonshik wasn't sure if his little friend was so tired or offended. Anyway, he didn't have time to think about it at work, although he missed his little companion very much.  
That's why he was happy when he could finally come home. Unfortunately, he got stuck in a traffic jam and arrived very late.

There was a mess in his apartment.

His heart trembled with fear.

He dropped everything.  
"Hongbin?!" he went further into the hall. Feathers were everywhere. Black feathers. "Hongbin?!"  
And then he heard it. A strange sound. He went into the living room. A black swan sat on a round pouf.  
He hissed.  
"Son of a b... biscuit! Why do you all hiss at me?!" Wonshik left the apartment in a rush.  
He wasn't sure if he was more surprised that Hongbin turned into a swan, or felt bad because someone was hissing at him again.  
"I could take a snake as well. It would be the same." he muttered under his breath.

After a short walk, when he calmed down, he returned home. Hongbin was where he was before. On a pouf.  
"Will you hiss at me?" Wonshik asked, but the swan blinked, looking at him with one eye. "Okay." Wonshik came closer. "You are big now. But damn, how beautiful you are." Wonshik was looking at his red beak and black feathers. He smiled and stroked his back.  
But then Hongbin spread his wings and began waving them. Wonshik fell to the floor.  
"Really, Hongbin?! Stop it!"

Wonshik locked himself in the bedroom.  
Fortunately, Hongbin couldn't get in and Wonshik could finally rest. But Hongbin wasn't going to let go and he started tapping the door with his beak.  
"Stop it!"  
Hongbin tapped even harder. Wonshik stood up and opened the door upset.  
"What do you want?!"  
Hongbin made the same strange sound again and pecked him. Once, and then again, harder. He grabbed his shirt and pulled.  
"What are you doing?! Are you angry? Why are you angry? I preferred you in the form of a rabbit, now you are a nasty swan!"  
Hongbin stopped and stood still. Then he went to his pouf and lay down, hiding his head between the wings.  
Wonshik sighed and grabbed the phone.  
"Hello, Hakyeon? Taekwoon was also acting strangely after changing into a cat? "  
"Hongbin changed into a cat?"  
"Ehm, no, in a big, nasty swan. I don't know what's wrong. He is pecking me and punching me with wings." Hakyeon chuckled. "Why are you laughing?!"  
"Don't worry, Taekwoon explained it to me later. The transformation costs them a lot. It's not like they can do it that easily, they're still learning. Did you read the brochure?"  
"Yes, I know it by heart, but there is nothing about nasty swans out there!"  
Hakyeon laughed again.  
"Wonshik, Hongbin has been transformed, maybe it was the first time. Give him some time. He wants to communicate, he just doesn't know how."  
"He doesn't have to peck me! It hurts!"  
"Taekwoon has scratched me many times. Be patient and try not to react, he probably sees everything differently now, and maybe he is jealous. I told you. The Shapeshifters are a little... territorial."  
"What?"  
"Taekwoon hugged you and said he likes you, maybe Hongbin wants to do it too, and he's angry with the whole world because he can't. Give him time, just don't leave him. But I have to admit he did it quickly. After a few months?"  
"Yeah... maybe he did it before, who knows. Thanks, Hakyeon."

Wonshik entered the room. Hongbin was still in the same spot.  
"We must talk." Wonshik sat down next to him. Hongbin raised his feathers and lifted his head. "Don't even think to hiss on me! Listen, change of form is definitely a big experience. I can't imagine it. To be in one body and suddenly be in another. Like... woah. But you can't behave like that. I'd like to help you, but I don't know how. But if you attack me, it doesn't make sense. As for Taekwoon's hug..." Hongbin hissed. "Yes, yes, I know. But you don't have to be jealous. I like you, Hongbin, you are my friend. Promise me that you will try to be polite." Wonshik reached out a hand. Hongbin put his head on it. Wonshik smiled.  
They had a good chance that it would work out for them.

* * *

And so a year has passed.  
Hongbin only changed the form into a rabbit several times. But usually, for some reason, he preferred the form of a swan.  
Wonshik let him sleep in his bedroom, despite the fact that Hongbin was very heavy and not so pleasant to hug.  
They still were doing groceries together and everyone admired the beautiful black swan. Hongbin seemed embarrassed, although sometimes Wonshik had the impression that he liked it. He even did a small show and everyone was delighted, then Hongbin pulled back and wanted to hide behind Wonshik or in the car.  
But they were also days when Hongbin was still unbearable. He pecked him, or hit Wonshik with his wings, he was stealing food from the plate.  
When they ate a pizza, Wonshik could go only to the toilet, and when he returned, the pizza was gone.

So it was annoying.

There were difficult days. It wasn't it just rainbows and sugar candies. But there were more days when Wonshik, at the end of the day, thought he had the best life ever.  
He sometimes even wondered if he was playing a role in some comedy entitled: Me and my friend Swan.  
In fact, Wonshik loved Hongbin. Even when he was nasty, when he stole food, when he was destroying his clothes. But he loved him the most when they sat together on the couch, watched the movie and they were just together. Hongbin kept his head on his lap, and Wonshik stroked his long neck and back. Feeling silky feathers under his fingers.

They were also on the lake a few times so that Hongbin could swim, stretch his wings... And then he fled when the female swans tried to catch him. Wonshik laughed the whole way, even if Hongbin pecked him.

Wonshik didn't wonder if Hongbin would change form. For him, he could stay like this forever.  
Finally, they found their peace.

* * *

Wonshik entered the apartment. It was a long and tiring day. He pulled off his shoes and jacket.  
It was winter.  
"Hongbin?! I really had a terrible day, so if you have a bad mood today, then please, have mercy..." Wonshik entered the hall. When he was passing the kitchen, he saw that the fridge door was open.  
"Hey Wonshik."  
"Hi." he replied without energy.  
"I made you a sandwich."  
"Awesome, thank you, I'm starving..." Wonshik entered the kitchen and froze.  
It just hit him.  
Hongbin stood in front of him in human form. Dressed in his gray tracksuit. Black hair fell on his forehead. Round, big, brown eyes...  
"Holy crap..."  
"I borrowed your tracksuit, I didn't want to run naked."  
"Oh."  
Hongbin just stood there. He ate the cherry tomatoes straight from the pack and looked at Wonshik as if nothing had happened.  
"You want to tell me something, Hongbin? Because... uhm... THIS!" he pointed to him.  
"Ah, yeah, human form, interesting experience." Hongbin nodded and looked at his bare feet. He moved his fingers. "I was practicing when you were not at home."  
"Oh, you've been practicing."  
"Yep."  
“Just like that?”  
“Uhm.”  
Wonshik shook his head.  
"You wanted to be a human?"  
"Maybe not really, I just wanted to do something."  
"What?"  
Hongbin closed the fridge door and approached Wonshik, embracing him.  
"Thank you for taking care of me. I like you. You are my best friend."  
Wonshik felt tears in his eyes. He embraced Hongbin even more. He smelled nice. Different. Maybe it was something that the Shapeshifters had.  
"Ah, Hongbin, you are not my friend..." Hongbin looked at him with sadness. "You are my soulmate."

And there it was.

The smile on his face, dimples in his cheeks.

He was still soft but also a beautiful. Hongbin was still the same, even if he looked different.  
But now they can talk, they can go wherever they want.  
Wonshik hoped that their life will never change. He finally understood Hakyeon. He now knew what a bond it is and how wonderful it is to feel when you can finally talk to each other. When being next to each other is as simple as breathing. When laughter is contagious. When you like the same things and you can share them.

Wonshik loved Hongbin even more than he could have imagined.


End file.
